


The Morning After

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Gabriel's phone call came way to early for both Dean and Castiel.Well, since they're already up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I was thinking.  
> Just a short drabble to prevent writers block

Castiel woke up to the incessant sound of his mobile phone going off. It struck him as a bit odd when he tried to reach for it but found something soft and wiry in its wake. His head was thrumming, his body was sore. He forced open his eyes, blocking out the sunlight pouring through the curtained window on the other side of the room.

Wait…where? Oh…

A goofy smile spread on his lips as he looked up to the man he was laying on, his fingers tangled within the curls of Dean’s blonde hair. Dean was sleeping, his face scrunched slightly at the phone ringing.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping man up, Castiel reached for his phone and held it to his ear, his head still lying on Dean’s bare, muscular chest. He let out a blissful sigh.

“Novak,”

“Are you two still asleep?” It was his brother.

Castiel opened a sky-blue eye and looked at the clock on the wall above the dresser. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s seven am,” Castiel yawned, whispering into the phone. “Too tired from last night,”

“I bet you are,” Gabriel said slyly. “You’ll be back for dinner then?”

Castiel answered with a sleepy ‘hnn’, too tired to speak full sentences. It was too early for him. He was exhausted from last nights’ non-stop activities. They had continued throughout the night and had only gotten a few hours’ sleep after being completely exhausted – yet thoroughly satisfied. A blush painted prettily on his face as the thought.

“—at seven then?”

“Huh?” Castiel asked, not having heard a word his brother said. What was he…dinner at seven? “Yeah. See you then,” He muttered a goodbye to his older brother and threw the phone away, hearing it thud somewhere in the folds of the comforters.

Dean stirred underneath him. Castiel ran soothing circles over his chest, yawning as he looked up into Dean's sleepy face.

“Morning,” Castiel murmured, seeing Dean's gorgeous forest green eyes filled with sleep.

ean scrunched his nose cutely and closed his eyes again, letting out a soft ‘hnn’ and tightening his arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel adjusted himself on Dean's chest, sighing as he ran his fingers sleepily on Dean's neck and chest. Dean leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek.

Castiel felt heat swell up inside him again. How the hell does he do this to me? One tiny caress and I simply melt inside?

Castiel pressed his lips together, determined not to moan or give himself away in any other way. As Dean pulled back, Castiel could see the amusement in his eyes. Dean's deep eyes glowed with a heat and hunger. Castiel wondered if his sleepy state was enough to keep the insane feelings of lust out of his eyes and mind.

Dean leaned down once again and pressed his lips onto Castiel's. Even the chaste kiss made Castiel's toes curl, made the hair on his nape stand up. Kissing him deeply now, Dean slid his tongue inside Castiel's mouth. Lapping at him, he enjoyed Castiel's unique taste.

Keeping control of himself, Dean stroked his hands up and down Castiel's naked arms and sides. Trying desperately hard to go slow, he sensitized Castiel’s skin, hoping to steam the angel up just like he was. Dean pulled his mouth from Castiel's and began to string nibbling kisses down his neck. So engrossed in keeping his restraint, he was shocked when Castiel grabbed his head and pushed it down.

“What are you doing?” he growled against Castiel's skin.

“What are _you_ doing?” Dean smirked, hearing the slight moan in the angels voice.

“Trying not to rush you,”

Castiel looked away, biting back a moan as Dean's soothing fingers left trails of heat across his chest. He curved a leg around Dean's waist, moulding himself to the rigid line between Dean's legs as Dean leaned over Castiel. Unable to resist the temptation, Dean slid down Castiel's body, planting kisses on his overheated flesh as he went. Castiel leaned back on his elbows, unconsciously spreading his legs wide to accommodate Dean. Dean lowered his head to Castiel's hard length and took a long lick up the shaft.

Oh yeah, Castiel was more than ready. Still wet from last night, and hard and totally open to him. Dean indulged himself a moment, licking and sucking at Castiel's cock. Castiel bucked his hips and moaned, enjoying Dean's attentions. Each lick of Castiel's skin tasted like spicy honey, each buck of Castiel's hips drove him nearer to madness. When he could stand it no longer and Castiel was tugging on his hair, Dean lifted himself up his angel's body, laying soft, teasing kisses on his stomach.

“Was there something you wanted?” he teased. Dean gasped as Castiel gently grabbed Dean's cock in his hand. Resisting the urge to spend right there in his soft little hand, Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah,” Castiel huskily murmured, his brain hardly registering his words, “There is something you have that I want. Want to share?”

Dean grinned. Cas was naughty when he was half asleep.

Castiel squirmed beneath him, but Dean waited, driving Castiel to the brink of insanity with anticipation. He pulled the angel's hands away and let the head of his shaft dip into Castiel's still slightly stretched hole, leaving Castiel clenching desperately at Dean's shoulders for more, whimpering with need.

Dean's chuckle against Castiel's mouth was seductively sinister, wickedly letting him know Dean was in charge. And then without warning, his hands forcefully grabbed Castiel's hips and Dean plunged into him, driving the heat of his shaft all the way in. Castiel’s scream was smothered by his mouth, not even bothering to hide the relief he brought as he entered Castiel with such force they both jolted. His legs lifted higher around Dean's hips, angling them so Dean touched the deepest part of him. Dean drove deeper and deeper, harder and harder until Castiel could only helplessly hang in his arms as Dean took sweet, measured plunges, leaving Castiel breathless.

The fire that swept along Castiel's spine, the gut clenching intensity of Dean's strokes made him thrash his head, clench his jaw, beg for release from this agonizingly, delicious spiral of pleasure. Their flesh slapped against each other’s, carnal to Castiel's ears. And then he was overwhelmed by sensation. The delicious friction Dean caused as Castiel took him deeper and deeper and the slippery slide of sweat on their skin sent him over the edge.

Castiel screamed again as the electric wave of orgasm assaulted him. His chest crashed against Dean's, his head swam, coloured lights flashed behind his eyelids and then, sweet relief. Sweet, blessed relief washed over him. Dean’s last stroke made his limp body jump helplessly against him as Dean came too. Their heavy, rasping gasps for air filled the room.

“Wow,” Dean muttered with a thick chuckle.

“Yeah,” Castiel sighed. When their lungs had filled with air again, he whispered, “Will that happen every morning?”

Dean’s smile was lascivious. “Only if you do _that_ every morning,”

Castiel cocked his head to one side. “Do…what?”

“Fuck,” Dean let his head fall on the pillow next to Castiel. “You turn me on even when you sleep,”

A bright red blush rose to Castiel's face. “I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow,”


End file.
